When looking at the present state of the field of art for subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module (SIM) cards, or Smart Cards (generally referred to as SIM cards), current technology generally limits their use to utilizing one SIM card for authentication purposes. These SIM cards are often used for mobile devices that connect to cellular based networks. These SIM cards are also used for authentication purposes, such as for secure authentication purposes to a network or a personal computer or some other secure device. Generally, the systems using current SIM card technology have several disadvantages. For instance, in situations where the current SIM card technology is used, individuals attempting to access a secure system with multiple user accounts bearing account credentials may find it extremely cumbersome to handle multiple SIM cards in order to obtain access. Similarly, in situations with devices such as, for example, mobile devices, having either one or multiple operating systems may have to accommodate using multiple SIM cards for the different user accounts installed on each SIM card. Currently, there are no existing solutions to simplify such a system.